The Bet
by hawkowl24
Summary: A bet between the vilages two most perverted ninja gets sakura in trouble. Kabuto returns to Konoha, and Sakura is his escort, and she has to share a house with IT for an entire week. Ima try to keep it t some "sentance enhansers" XD
1. Chapter 1

THE BET

It was almost a week until Sakuras 21st birthday, she was counting the days. The calender stared impolitley as she clocked in, it just had to remind her. She was honestly scared, she couldhave sworn she saw a wrinle in the mirror that morning. She looked at her scedual, it was a relativley easy day.

Kakashi hated hospitals. He hated the smell of death covered with flowery airfresheners, becaluse no matter how hard you try, you CAN'T get rid of that stench. He hated nurses wasting their time checking on him when there were injured people who needed care, but most of all, he hated the this hospital gowns and the nurses examining him, ALL of him. If Tsunade hadn't insisted that he get his bi-anual check-up regularly, he would avoid the place completley. However, there was ONE thing he liked about hospitals, the tight, form fiting, and revealing nurses uniform, but that hardly made the torture worth while.

He stared at the paper thin gown before him, as if he wanted it to catch flame.

"Oh, hello Kakashi-sensi, i didnt know it was you i would be checking on today." Sakura smiled inocently as she walked into the doctors office.

"Hello Sakura." He said in an akward tone. (damn that uniform!) he thought to himself.

(Well, if you hate it so much, just rip it off her.) Inner kakashi chimed. (oh just stut up you pervert.)

"Umm, kakashi, you have to change into the gown, Ill leave while you do that." She said trying to hide the akwardness of the situation, unsucessfully since it was unlike her to waste time waiting for someone to change, she usually just turned around.

The akwardness was thick in the air, it had been that way since their last mission together when Sakura had come very close to being raped, Kakashi saved her, but that didn't fix the fact that she was shirtless. Kakashi, being the gentleman he is, lent her his shirt. He went shirtless the entire two days back to the vilage.

"You've lost 6 pounds since your last visit, is everything okay?" The medic-nin asked sincerley.

"Nah, just sick of resturaunts."

"Well, im no cook, but if you keep losing weight, ill have to force feed you." she smiled.

"Thats nice of you to be so conserned for me, but I'm fine Sakura."

"Cough." she comanded him. He did

"Well, it seems like youre just fine kakashi-sensi, but you need to eat better."

"Okay, well, I gss I'l see you later Skura-san."

"Bye!"She said as she walked out the door of the tiny doctors office.

(Damn that uniform.) he thought again as he stared at her exposed thighs while she was leaving.

He changet out of the rediculous gown and into his normal cloths and went to the bar, his usual since-i'm- already-out spot. a drunken Gai was in his normal spot, right next to kakashi's normal spot. He sat and discussed sports until they spotted a certain pink haired woman in a medic uniform walking home. bolth slightly intoxicated, their conversation quickley swiched from sports to who could bang her first, in fact, Gai brought it up first.

"Bet i could get her first" he said, bolth men's eyes fixed on the unknowing konichi's buttox.

"I bet she wouldent even let you touch her!" kakashi laughed.

"Its a bet kakashi vs. team Gai."

"Okay then, whats the wager?"

"How about lozer takes ino shoping with their money, and winner gets $500"

"Sounds good."

"Okay."

they shook on it, but of course, in their drunken state, they were unaware of who exactly they were talking about.

A/N: well, thats chapter 1, dont plan on more chapters anytime too soon, i suck at updating. REVIEW! sorry about all the spelling and capitilization errors, my word thing is acting wierd, so i cat fix it as easily as usual =/ sorry. review to tell me what this story lacks, has too much of, or whatever, im still a beginner at fanfiction, so i wont know unless you tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

THE BET: CHAPTER 2

T_T i couldent find the little thingy that ur supposed to put over the E for pronoinciation =/ sorry?

The pink haired kunochi sighed from exaustion and from the heat. It was much too hot to be walking home the long way."*sigh* I'm such an idiot." she thought as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

It hadn't ocored to her that two stupid jonin had followed her home like stray dogs until she was in the doorway of her apartment unlocking her door.

"Alright, whoever you are, you might as well come out in the open, I know you're there."

"Hey sexi." Kakashi said as he walked up behind her.

Her thoughts didn't have much time to register before he was beside her, kissing her neck.

She figured it was just a tease, that naruto had plotted to get revenge for doing the same thing to him just to tick hinata off, anything to tick her off these days since she stole Sasuke from her and then dropped him like a rock for stupid Naruto, she also knew the only way Naruto could drag Kakashi into his twisted plan was to get him drunk. "Kakashi-" She bit her toung, she was fully aware that it wasn't appropriate to call him -sensi in this situation.

"You're drunk."

"Maby I am." He said in a raspy voice.

"Maby I'm turned on by that." she whispered into his ear. (teasingly, of course, don' worry, no lemon this chapter =D )

"Maby i want you to be."

She coulden't take it, she fell over laughing - an action she herself didn't fully understand -

Teases were usually her fort`e , but Kakashi was too wonderful a liar, he sounded like he really meant it, which he did, but she was unaware of this. Had she put more thought into it, she would have realised what a cruel action she had chosen, but she didnt.

Deciding to go with the mood, Kakashi threw out a fake laugh, but couldent help but to feel slightly confused and hurt. So, he did the usual thing he did after being rejected, which was hardly usual, he want to the bar, got hammered, blacked out, woke up next to a woman he didn't remember, in a place he didn't remember, went home, and went back to sleep.

After Kakashi's failed attempt to get anywhere with one completly unreasonable Sakura Haruno, Gai saw a small window of opportunity and thought of a plan.

The medic fumbled with her keys while she recovered from laughing so hard she coulden't breathe or see straight. "Aaaaahhhh" She sighed as she flopped onto her big, ugly, comfy, utterly coulor-clashing, grass green plaid and paisly couch and propped up her feet. She looked for the remote, she did find it, but she didnt feel like getting up, she drifted off slightly until she heard someone at the door.

'Come in!" she yelled, not wanting to move.

"I'm on the couch." she said knowing everyone in konoha knew where her furniture was becaluse he threw parties so often.

"Hello Sakura." Gai said in a trying-too-hard-to-be-seductive voice,it was far too much like his usual voice, so much that she didn't notice.

"Yo. Sup Gai?" All of her formality was gone when she was on that couch. screw formal, comfy has an atitude to it.

"The ceiling."

"Ha! Good one."

"So, how have you been?"

"horney as hell." he said as he started to strip.

"EEW! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU IDIOT!" she yelled and closed her eyes before he actually got any cloths off. she wasn't able to get rid of the mental image though.

score: Kakashi:1/2

Gai: -12

well, there it is, i got started on chapter 3 already, but i not quite done with it yet, thx 4 all yalls suport, please review if you have a second, so i can know ur opinion, if i dont know ur opinion, thats a waste of DON'T WASTE YOUR BRAIN THOUGHTS! idk, i think i had too much mountain dew today. *runs around room screaming for no particular reason*

*SPOILER*

I decided to do a little kabusaku and saisaku cuz you requested it! im torn between the two,also, am almost done writing the next chapter, looks like this storys gonna be longer than i thought cuz everyone seems to like it so much... also slight tenten+kabuto hint ;) im so evil, i make everyone a hoe in my stories it seems like, oh well, bein a ninja is about livin the moment, cuz you probably wont live until tomarrow. PLEASE REVIEW! ANANOMOUS ACCEPTED, BUT I USUALLY REPLY TO REVIEWS, SO YEAH.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

THE BET : CHAPTER 3 poker night! part one

sorry for bad grammer, spellings, run-on sentences, etc. if you're an engkish teacher, you probably shouldent be reading ANY of my storys, becaluse they might make you a little angry =) (im sorry if that was racist of me to say) also, this chapter is kinda graphic in blood type cruelty during the flashback. reader digression is advised.

~~~~ A Few nights later ~~~~~

Sakura looked at the calender as she clocked, today was the day, not only her 21st birthday, but poker night , and this time, it was at Sai's house, but when she thought about it, she really didnt know why they still let him play, he always took everyone's money. Either way, she was still exited, tonight was the first nightshe was allowed to drink with everyone else,she had been offered drinks before, but she always refused.

She went home and changed into a dress which she had picked out specifically for this night, it was a black spagettie strap dress that came to the floor with a lace up side and a slit in the skirt that started at her thigh. After she changed she walked to the party, her "prisoner" followed her, they didnt talk, there was nothing to be said to him, she ignored him and went on with her own buiseness.

Everyone was at the party, EVERYONE , exept neji, who didn't get invited since about two years ago when he drug tenten to the floor with him, that pretty much ruined the game, and the party for everyone.

OH, i almost forgot to mention, her "prisoner" kabuto was also there, for he had recently been forgiven for his treason after he killed orochimaru , but he still wasn't allowed to be alone ,and wouldent be for a while, sortof like parole or somthing. Sakura had been chosen to escort him that day.

~ nessasary flashback time ~

" Kabuto- kun..." the sick paler than ususaal man coughed.

"yes lord orochimaru-sama?"

"Bring me medicine, don't come back until you have it."

"Yes orochimaru sama."

Kaboto turned and left the room as the utterly helpless man on the table began to cough up blood, a small smirk on his face as he exited, at this rate, the poision will have killed him slowly and painfully within hours, and orochimaru's rain over sound would be over within the day.

He was finally a free man, this left him wondering about his future in years.

Those were the last words orochimaru spoke to anyone, the silver haired assistant had left him to be killed by the poision he had slipped into his water or to drownd in his own blood that slowly consumed his lungs.

He stayed in the forest that night, for some reason, he couldent get that day at the bridge out of his decision was made that night. He woke from the birds singing that morning, they didn't sound as mournful as they usually did. He packed his campsite and headed tword konoha.

- tsunades office -

He knocked on the door politley.

"Hello?" she wondered who it could be, she hadnt ordered anyone to come that morning.

He walkes in and adressed her. "Tsunade sama- " he choked his words as a book flew through the air and landed in his face, tsunade had threw it of course, a book being the only thing she had at the moment, he got lucky.

"OW! "

"WHAT THE- why are YOU here?"

"to report some good news for konoha, but since you threw twilight at me i might not be so quick to share."

Her eye twiched with anger as she sat down and apologised.

"sorry. now what news exactly?"

"I have come to tell you of lord Orochimaru's death, i killed him."

"how did you do that?"

"i drownd him in his own blood." he said in an almost song-like tone. "i also would like to return to the village as a shinobi of the leaf."

She called shizune in.

"As you know, you cannot be forgiven for your treason so easily just yet, shizune will take to your cell while i make my decision."

"yes tsunade- sama." he said rerspectfully as shizune pointlessly fastned the shackles around his wrists.

a/n:

well, ill probably upload more of this chapter later, chapter 3 is gonna be two parts cuz its so long, i plan on typing and uploding what ive written so far tonight, but the story is probably almost over, i wanna torture you with cliffs as much as i can! the sai saku part it coming, i swear! maby not next chappie, but definetly the one after!


	4. chapter 3 part 2

Kabuto stood in the corner as anti-socially as ever, which was okay because Tsunade had mostly forgiven him, that didn't mean anyone else did.

"Sakura-chan, I got you a present." Sai said as he handed her a small box.

"Thank you Sai!" She said as she opened it, it was a neclace with a pendant that was a playing card, a queen of hearts, to be exact. She gave him a friendly hug.

"I BROUGHT CAKE!"

"I BROUGHT BOOZE!" Naruto and Kakashi yelled simultaneously. They bolth walked in at the same time.

"WOO!" everyone yelled.

"So, when do I get to steal everyone's money?" Sakura teased.

"As soon as you open all your presents." Ino chimed.

And so she opened her presents, which included: A bottle of wine, a charm bracelet, seasons 1-7 of charmed on dvd, call of duty:black ops,an mp3 player, and from ino, a box of condoms and gag reflex relaxer. (seems like something Ino would get, right?)

Everyone sat down and Iruka dealt the cards.

Kabuto stood in the corner watching until Tenten joined him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't really like poker."

"That's okay, neither do I, I just come for the party afterwards, but its not much fun without Neji."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, long story short, we got drunk, and Neji drug me to the floor with him right in front of everyone, or so I'm told, I really don't remember much of what happened that night, but he's not invited anymore."

"Oh, anyway, what party?"

"about 9:00 or so, everyones half drunk and we usually do karioki, strip poker, truth or dare, or go to a bar."

"Oh, I guess that sounds okay."

"Don't be so tight, loosen up, have a little fun. I can tell you're bored back here." She handed him a beer from the cooler behind them.

"Okay then, but i still won't like poker, no matter how drunk you get me."

"Okay then, let's do karioki." Tenten turned Sai's old machine on.

"What do you wanna sing?"

"Umm... "Stan" by eminem , you can sing Dido's part if you want, okay?"

"Sure!" She put in the CD.

"WOO!" Sakura yelled when she won jackpot. "I WON!"

"CAKE TIME!" Naruto yelled.

~a few minutes later ~

"So Sakura-chan, you know you're old enough to drink now, right?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous, I've never drank before."

"Well, don't be, it's fine, drink up." he poured her a shot of jack and handed it to her, she clearly had no idia what to do with it, so he poured himself a glass and demonstrated. She followed suit and gaged.

"EW! How do you drink that crap?"

"You're supposed to shoot it so that you don't taste it. otherwise, it's an acquired taste. You probably should have started with wine or something."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Kabuto started karioki, wanna go wach?"

"Sure."

They walked over to the two singing shinobi and pulled up a chair.

"Wow, Kabuto is really good, he could be a rapper." Kakashi said sounding impressed.

"Definetly."

Sai walked over and sat next to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan, are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Me too, but I'm about out of booze, I say we hit the bar."

"Okay, tell everyone and we'll go."

Everyone walked to the bar, except for Gai, who somehow managed to stagger there.

When they arrived, Sai asked Sakura to dance with him.

"Sakura, may i have this dance? He said rather formally, considering that they were at a bar, ba5 was the name of the club.

"Uhh... sure!"

Kakashi saw this from his seat next to a drunken Naruto.

"Damit Sai!" he accidentally said aloud. He was glad Naruto was to drunk to pay any attentiom.

Of course, he got up to try and interrupt them, but a drunken Lee beat him to it.

"HEY! WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING DANCIN WITH *HICKUP* MY WOMAN!" he slurred angrily.

"She's _not_ _your_ woman!" Sai yelled pointing his finger in Lees face angrily.

Sakura, being the smart girl she was, took a few steps back.

Before the venomous words could turn to furious fists, Kabuto ran to her.

"Sakura-chan, it's not safe to stay here, their going to start a fight. Please, allow me to escort you home."

"Sure, thanks Kabuto." She smiled.

He took mental note of how quickly she dropped the suffix, it meant she was growing fonder of him.

Before they could walk out the door, Kakashi blocked Kabuto.

"Sakura, I dont think it's safe to be alone with him."

"I'll be okay, Tsunade left him in my custody for the entire two days before his trial, don't be so worried."

"You're forgetting who this is, this is KABUTO-" he was interrupted.

"Kakashi-kun, I swear on my life not to harm her, I've changed, It may seem like alot to ask, but please forgive me." He was clearly telling the truth.

"Okay, but if you hurt her, or so much as tick her off, you'll have hell to pay."

" I understand." he stuck his hand out, kakashi shook it. Kakashi walked off.

on the walk home~~~~~

"Kabuto?"

"hn?"

"What do you.. think of _me _?"

"Kind, forgiving-"

"Not like that, like, my body?" her face mached her hair, although it was to dark to tell.

"Well, um, I DON"T KNOW."

"Yes you do."

"Well, you're kinda, um, hot." now he was blushing. he also prepared to be attacked.

"You think so?" she said in a happy tone.

"Well, yeah, why?"

"Just wanted someone elses opinion I guess, i mean look at me, my boobs are TINY. FEEL!"

She grabbed his hand and forced him to touch them.

"WHAT- AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He pulled his hand away immediately blushing like a maniac.

"SEE! even you think their tiny."

"No! I-I never said that!" he panicked.

"I'm sorry, i think i'm drunk."

(yeah, couldent tell.) he thought sarcasticly.

"oh, i understand."

Kabuto walked her home silently while she sang badly to a justin beiber song on her ipod, but she still screeched better than him, even drunk. (BURN! XD jkjkjk, i love you justin! )

when they got there sakura immediatly plugged her music up to her stereo and cranked so loud kabuto couldent think. when he went to turn it down, sakura cought him off gaurd, and pinned him to the wall, he prepared to die, but instead of a fist, her lips met his.

"sakura what are you-" he managed to gasp out. she didnt give him time to breathe. he pulled away long enough to finish his sentance.

"doing?"

"Making out with you."

he pushed her away.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, i cant, Youre drunk."

"UGH!" she stomped into her room, threw a blanket at him, yelled "SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" And slammed the door.

score:

Gai:-12

Kakashi: 1/2

Kabuto: 1


End file.
